Not enough to be forgiven
by RJStephenson
Summary: One shot. Severus Snape dies when Voldemort kills him. He wakes up in the afterlife and is reunited with Lily. But does Lily greet him back with an open arm? Is what Snape did enough to be forgiven of his misdeed? Not a Snape/Lily fic.


Not enough to be forgiven

Disclaimer: I am not a British woman named J K Rowling with amazing mind. So that means Harry Potter isn't mine.

 _When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened._

 _"Look...at...me..." he whispered. The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty._

 _The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more._

Severus Snape jerked his body up as if he awoke from a dream. He looked around and saw he was somewhere white and bright. "Afterlife." he said to himself.

He started to walk, not sure of his destination. He simply just walked.

Snape didn't know how long he walked until he saw something on the far distance. Snape walked more and realized that that something was a person. Snape walked more and realized it was a women and that women had a red hair.

Could it be? Snape thought as he felt his heart raced. He increased the speed and the women turned around. Red hair. Green eyes. It was Lily Potter.

"L...Lily." said Snape.

"Severus." said Lily. Snape was quite taken back by her tone. Though it wasn't as cold as she was after the horrible incident of 5th year, it still wasn't warm as he imagined it would be.

"A...After all this year. We finally meet again." said Snape.

"So we did." Lily said curtly.

"Lily… I'm so sorry about calling you-"

"Save it." said Lily curtly.

"Listen Lily I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Lily said firmly.

"Lily! You just don't have idea about how much I regretted it! And how much I wanted to make it up for it! I-"

"I already forgave you about that long time ago!" Lily shouted exasperatedly.

Snape froze. And he finally managed to find his tongue. "W-w-what?"

"I already forgave you for calling me that foul thing long time ago." said Lily. Then she sighed. "After we graduated and I married James, I convinced him to apologize to you. I also decided that day to forgive you. That was until I learned that you became a Death eater."

Snape stood there, staring at Lily, unsure what to say.

"But even when you were a Death Eater, I still forgave you. I still hoped that you would come to our side. Because I wanted to believe that someone I called my best friend for a long time in my life had goodness in his heart."

"When I died… I died somehow knowing you would protect Harry. And I am grateful that you protected Harry all this time." said Lily bit less coldly.

"Then…" trailed of Snape, not being able to ask directly what the problem was.

"I want to forgive you and greet you back as my friend. But I can't. I can't just forgive you and greet you with the way you treated my son."

Snape just stared at Lily. Way he treated her son? Didn't he protected him all this years?

"You treated him as if he was his father. I will not deny James was no saint during his school year. But that was no reason to treat Harry that way. If you had just took bit of time and actually got to know Harry, you would have knew he is very different from his father. I didn't expect you to treat him specially. It would have been perfectly fine if you treated him just like any of your students."

Lily stopped and stared at Snape. She sighed. "The way you treated Harry… It's unforgivable."

Snape stared at Lily. He knew he may have been unfair to that boy few times. But was it really that bad? Did he truly treat the boy that badly?

"You were abused by your father as a child. Of all people, you should have knew by the way Harry acted, he was anything but pampered. Why? Why did you treat my son like that?" said Lily with bit of tears in her eyes know.

"Lily… I… I don't know what to say." said Snape.

"If you were really sorry about what happened to me, you could have had a fresh start with Harry. By at least being fair to him. Why? Severus. Why?"

Snape thought his heart stopped for a moment when she called him Severus again.

"Lily. Lily I'm sorry. Please. I truly am. Isn't there anyway I can make amends to this?" Snape said, his voice on edge of desperation.

Lily shook her head. "No. There is nothing you can do to me. But. There is one thing."

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Snape said desperately.

"It's not what you can do Severus. It's what Harry can do." said Lily.

"Harry?" Snape said in confusion.

"If Harry decides to truly forgive you. Then, I will greet you back with an open arm. But until then… I'm sorry. What you did was undoubtedly brave, just not enough to be forgiven." said Lily. She turned around and started to walk.

Snape watched as the women he loved all his life, the women who was his best friend walk away from him once again. But this time, he had a tinge of hope. Would Potter- No. Would Harry truly forgive him?

When Albus Severus Potter was born, Lily Potter hugged her old friend and brought him back to her life.

 _Italicized text taken directly from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

A/N: This is my second one shot and more serious one. First one was just a silly fic that I just decided to write about after getting an idea. This I wrote because after I read some of the fics, I found it odd that Lily would just forgive Snape like that. Sure, he did protect Harry all this time, but still, I don't think Lily would have forgave Snape easily with the way he treated Harry. So this was my one shot on what I think might have happened.


End file.
